


Like Children Learning to Walk

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re doing the same thing that everyone else in the world is – just stumbling around like children just learning to walk, and we just happened to stumble right into what people could call a proper relationship, because I see how you’ve been looking at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Children Learning to Walk

“So what are we doing here again?”

 

Hyukjae sighed. “You wanted to look at the stars because you were watching _Lion King_ again, remember?”

 

“Oh right.” There was a brief pause as Donghae stared up. “Hyukjae, do you think...?”

 

He reached out blindly and grabbed Donghae’s hand with a minimum of hand flapping on the ground. “If you think he’s in the stars Donghae, he’s there. And no matter what, he still loves you.” They hadn’t been best friends for their entire lives for nothing. Hyukjae knew Donghae better than anyone else, and his deepest insecurities were always laid bare before Hyukjae. Donghae was quiet, lost in his own thoughts for a moment, but kept his hand in Hyukjae’s. Donghae always missed his father the worst in the summer time, and Hyukjae didn’t begrudge him the affection.

 

Hyukjae bobbed his head to the tune of the music for a while before Donghae started to talk. They always talked about anything and everything, starting with movies and music and school and launching from there, but as always, it devolved easily into a competitive argument from who was the better dancer (Hyukjae, of course) and the better person at sports (Donghae, when he bothered to try), and somehow they started arguing about who was the better kisser of the two.

 

After a long few minutes of ‘No I am!’ Hyukjae just growled and rolled over, leaning over Donghae, who was being  _completely_ annoying with his furrowed brows and pursed lips. “I am,” Hyukjae said before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Donghae’s. He was the better kisser, and he was going to prove it to Donghae.

 

But it went on. And on. And on, Donghae softly turning his head and almost sweetly giving in to Hyukjae.

 

It should be weird. Two best friends in a field under the stars kissing, their lips moving softly against the other’s. But it wasn’t weird at all. It was just them, it was just Hyukjae and Donghae sharing not their first kiss together. Donghae had kissed Hyukjae full on the lips in a burst of affection when they were playing as children one day, and they both had always kind of considered it their first kiss. But unlike their first kiss, this kiss just kept going on and on, fingers gently, tentatively, sliding through hair and rubbing against scalps.

 

Their breaths were coming in short puffs against cheeks and soft grunts finally reached their ears, and Hyukjae could feel Donghae’s body shifting, and he really should stop this, and Donghae probably was thinking the same. His eyes slowly opened, focusing slowly on the curves of Donghae’s face, seeing the flush across the cheekbones and the thin lips he knew rather well were puffy and swollen. He could see a few bits of reflected light in Donghae’s dark eyes, and he could have opened his mouth to say something when he realized that Donghae was staring up at him, lips puffy and swollen from his kisses, and the pressure against his leg wasn’t a mobile.

 

He’d turned Donghae on with his kisses.

 

Which was only fair. He could feel himself throbbing somewhat painfully against the solid muscle of Donghae’s thigh.

 

When had their bodies gotten tangled like that?

 

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, and not really needing anything to be said. He could see the question, the hesitation in Donghae’s expression and he bit his lip nervously.

 

They were best friends first and foremost – and both of them had agreed when they were barely old enough to talk to always be there for the other and to help each other in any way. He knew what Donghae needed, just as Donghae knew what he needed.

 

Their mouths came back together quickly, almost violently, fingers tugging at hair and soft gasps and louder moans came from both of them. Hems of shirts were tugged at and the fabric pulled off and their jeans were quickly kicked off to the reaches of the old blanket Hyukjae kept in his car for his late night excursions with Donghae. They both kept their boxers on, not out of any propriety or embarrassment (they had both seen each other naked more than enough to be totally comfortable with the other’s naked body) but because it would be far too much, too real, and too quick.

 

Donghae was panting, letting Hyukjae do what he wanted, which was slide on top of his best friend as a thin hand trailed up the narrow hips to the toned stomach. He leaned down to kiss Donghae just as his fingers found Donghae’s nipple, and the scream echoed into his mouth as Donghae’s fingers pressed into his skin to pull him closer. Both of them gasped for air in between their kisses, their dicks so hard underneath the thin fabric of their boxers as Donghae’s hips rose to meet his. With a growl, he pushed back down, his head swimming as he realized just how  _good_ it felt. They were dry humping each other and it felt  _amazing_ , especially when they started kissing again, their mouths sealed together as if their next breath depended on it.

 

They panted and gasped and kissed their way through the next few minutes, every sensation multiplying upon itself, until Hyukjae suddenly heard a high whine coming from Donghae. Pulling up with wide eyes, he would swear on his life that he had never seen anything more beautiful. Donghae’s eyes were open and focused solely on him, his mouth parting as their hips met again and again until Donghae’s eyes snapped wide, his mouth dropping open. Hyukjae gasped as Donghae screamed his name as wetness flooded along the seam of Donghae’s boxers, and he knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. Thrusting forward hard, he hunched over, moaning Donghae’s name into the smooth, warm skin of Donghae’s neck.

 

Hyukjae gasped for air, feeling Donghae shivering below him, gentle fingers along his back. Humming contentedly, he dragged his nose along Donghae’s cheek until their lips found each other again... and again... and again, both of them making soft sounds of contentment as they kissed until they had to break apart for air.

 

Once he was away from Donghae’s swollen lips, he stared down at Donghae, who stared up at him, their expressions equally stunned. Hyukjae looked at Donghae – really looked at him – without just seeing his best friend. He looked into the dark eyes, losing himself a little. There were no walls, no filters between them. It was simply  _them_ . Open, trusting,  _warmth_ was reflected in Donghae’s eyes, and he hoped that Donghae could see it in his.

 

They smiled at each other before Donghae pulled him close with a sigh. The wetness between their bodies was noticed, but neither one cared with the solid, warm body of the other pulled close, so close that eventually their heartbeats settled into the same rhythm under the stars.

 

 

 

A month later, Hyukjae was lounging on Donghae’s bed reading a manga as the younger was attempting to clean the utter pigsty that was his room, grumbling about how he hadn’t been the only one to have made the mess.

 

“Oh shut up already Donghae, what little I didn’t clean up after myself can barely be discerned in this incredible mess,” Hyukjae lazily said, flipping the page.

 

Donghae promptly stood up and threw a pillow at his best friend.

 

No one downstairs blinked an eye at the bloodcurdling scream, or the sound of fighting, nor the sudden silence.

 

Donghae had Hyukjae pinned to his bed, their mouths fused together, his solid body wedged firmly between Hyukjae’s legs. When they finally broke apart for air, they were already hard and aching, their hips rolling slightly against the other’s.

 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae whispered, not wanting anyone to come and interrupt this moment.

 

Donghae slid his hand underneath Hyukjae’s head and reattached their lips with a quiet moan. Hyukjae’s hands were on his ass, kneading the generous flesh as Donghae ground down with pants for air when they could break away from the other’s lips. They’d done this one other time since the night in the field, and unlike the previous times, this time they were a little harsher, a little more desperate, their fingers tightening to the point that there would be bruises, their names almost constantly on their lips. Their boxers slipped down a little more with each grind of a pelvis, to the point where Donghae just wanted the offending clothing  _off_ of their bodies, nothing but skin between them.

 

The desperation quickly got him, and he forcefully tugged his boxers down to his knees, trying to work them off his body without kneeing Hyukjae in the dick. Hyukjae gasped into his mouth when it was nothing but smooth skin beneath his fingers, and Donghae swallowed the moan as he tugged Hyukjae’s boxers down, both of them putting their flexibility to good use. Donghae’s head was swimming as he felt the skin of Hyukjae’s dick against his own, and he pulled up for just a moment, looking down at Hyukjae. Hyukjae’s eyes slowly opened, his pupils wide and dilated, his plump lips swollen even more from the force of their kisses, but the soft smile reassured him. This was what they both needed, what they both wanted.

 

With a groan, Donghae swooped down to recapture Hyukjae’s lips as his hand slipped between their bodies, grabbing both of their dicks in his hand, his thumb swiping across the slits, spreading their pre-come down their dicks as he slowly pumped them both. Hyukjae’s hands were everywhere, all over his back and grabbing his ass and occasionally coming up to grip his hair, and his free hand lightly played with one of Hyukjae’s nipples, their moans quieted by their mouths coming together constantly, and by the time Donghae could speed his hand, they were both panting and so close to coming that Donghae knew that he was on the verge of something huge and shattering.

 

Hyukjae’s fingers suddenly tightened on his skin, a bruising force on his ass and lower back, as a low groan broke through the barrier of their mouths, and Hyukjae’s lithe dancer’s hips arched as he came all over his abs and Donghae’s hand and stomach. The addition of the extra slickness on his hand let Donghae speed up his pumping hand, and Hyukjae was twitching and moaning so shamelessly with each stroke and it was all too much for him to hold on. Harshly thrusting forward, he threw his head back and clenched his eyes. It was Hyukjae’s name on his lips and Hyukjae’s body on his and Hyukjae  _everywhere_ and it wasn’t until he started to come down from that orgasmic high that he realized Hyukjae was tenderly holding him, the thin fingers soothing the shudders out of his back. 

 

He kept his head buried in Hyukjae’s neck until he could fee the little tugs at the nape of his neck, and he bought a little more time to compose himself by whining a little and rubbing his nose across one of Hyukjae’s collarbones. Hyukjae huffed a laugh at him, but his chin was caught and unwillingly brought up until he could see Hyukjae watching him, and he wanted to almost cry. He knew himself, knew his emotions so clearly, and that huge, shattering thing that he was feeling was himself falling head first for Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae furrowed his brows, knowing that Donghae was upset about something. “What?” he almost grumbled.

 

Donghae lowered his head with a sigh, trying to be content with just this. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

 

“Bullshit. You know I’m going to find out anyway, just say it. I know you’re upset about something, and you’re the one that undressed us, so unless you’ve suddenly developed a burning hatred towards my body...”

 

Donghae rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Hyukjae’s lips to shut him up. “You’re such a dumbass. If I’ve stood your face and body this long, I doubt that I’m suddenly going to start hating it,” he said.

 

“So what’s wrong? Aside from the still horrifying mess of your room?”

 

Donghae rolled his eyes. “Why do I like you again?”

 

“Because no one else can understand you like I do. Have you been watching those dramas again where someone confesses and the main lead rejects them?”

 

“It is _so_ not my fault that Mom loves them,” Donghae grumbled, annoyed that Hyukjae knew him so well.

 

“Look Donghae, I don’t know what’s going on between us either, but I don’t hate it and I’m not feeling pressured by it. This is a good thing, it’s us and I don’t feel any need to change it.”

 

Donghae pouted a little. “But I  _like_ you and I don’t...”

 

Hyukjae responded to his little confession by kissing him. “You fool,” he whispered against Donghae’s lips. “What makes you think that I don’t like you too? What makes you think that the thought of you doesn’t keep me up at night, wanting you curling into me and spouting off anything that comes into your head?”

 

Donghae hung his head, almost ashamed at doubting Hyukjae. It was something that they both knew since they were small, that their hearts were linked somehow, and Donghae supposed that this was their fate, to be tied and tangled with each other. Softly curling into Hyukjae, he drew small circles on Hyukjae’s chest, trying to work out in his head what they were doing and why and just how everything was going to work.

 

Hyukjae suddenly kissed the top of his head. “Stop thinking so hard, I’m smelling smoke,” he joked.

 

Donghae snorted.

 

“Honestly Donghae, don’t worry about it. We’ll deal with everything that comes with this the way we deal with everything else. We do it together or not at all. We’re doing the same thing that everyone else in the world is – just stumbling around like children just learning to walk, and we just happened to stumble right into what people could call a proper relationship, because I see how you’ve been looking at me, Donghae. You look at me like I’m the entire world, and don’t try and tell me it’s my narcissism popping up, because you know it’s the truth.”

 

“Like you’re any better,” he said, knowing that Hyukjae was right. “You’ve always looked at me like that.”

 

Hyukjae laughed a little and cuddled him closer. “We don’t need this to be on a list or need an explanation for it. We just are, Donghae.”

 

Donghae sighed and gave up trying to fight it. “Fine, you win.”

 

Hyukjae smiled against his hair. “I usually do. I’m going to warn you though, that I’m going to get really possessive of your body.”

 

Donghae laughed. “Go for it, Hyukkie. My body is yours to play with.”

 

With a growl, Hyukjae rolled them over, his mouth firmly attached to Donghae’s collarbone, harshly sucking a dark mark onto it. Donghae felt a rush of blood flow through him, and he started to stiffen again. “God, I want you so badly,” Hyukjae growled against his skin. “I want to mark you so completely you don’t ever forget how much I want you. I want to know every little place on you, explore every centimeter...”

 

Donghae melted internally at the words. He should have never doubted Hyukjae’s feelings for him. Whatever he felt, Hyukjae usually did too, but to a more intense level. And he was proud that Hyukjae could only really vocalize his feelings to him. It made Donghae special in a way no one else could ever match. He knew that them jerking each other off and dry humping would be enough for now, but someday it would escalate into something far more physical.

 

Hyukjae was in total control, and Donghae relished giving into his slightly older best friend. Hyukjae played his body like a finely tuned piano until he was writhing on the bed, almost sobbing with need and a burning desire for something  _more_ and when Hyukjae shifted, he spread his legs willingly to cradle Hyukjae with his hips as Hyukjae firmly grasped their hard cocks and swiftly jerked them both off, his mouth marking various spots that would be impossible to explain any other way on Donghae’s skin, and Donghae loved all of it. Hyukjae was claiming him on a physical level, and he accepted the claim, his own claim on Hyukjae’s body coming from the pants of Hyukjae’s name and the hard press of fingers into pale skin. When they both came again, Donghae couldn’t help himself. Tangling his fingers into Hyukjae’s, he pressed a kiss into a sharp cheekbone.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, unable to feel anything else.

 

Hyukjae was panting, but rubbed his nose against Donghae’s softer cheek. “And I you.”

 

And they just were.

 


End file.
